


treat you better

by itssirius



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/F, dont hate the grammer I havent written anything in years, eventual evie/mal, mentioned chad/evie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itssirius/pseuds/itssirius
Summary: I have had the perfect image of Mal singing this to Evie and wrote this. Don't judge the grammer and spelling I know its shocking.
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Kudos: 47





	treat you better

**I know I can treat you better.**

There she goes, the absolute love of Mal’s life, Evie.

  
Evie who has always been the most popular girl in school with both the boys and the girls. Even the hardest to crack professors couldn't help falling for her charm.

  
As she sat beneath the willow tree she had come to find her favourite spot for sketching, she argued with herself as to what about Evie was so enticing, was it her amber eyes that we so full of life and twinkled like she knew all the secrets to the universe, was it her soft soft blue hair that seem to fall in such perfect waves the ocean would be jealous or was it her smile, her laugh, her heart, her brains…it was just Evie. Mal had met Evie in a collision outside a Starbucks on campus. Mortified that Mal had already embarrassed herself on her first day, her embarrassment only increased ten fold when she locked eyes with the most beautiful women she had ever seen, covered in what looked like Mal’s go-to black coffee order.

_“I am so sorry Im so clumsy I, I, I wasn't watching” Stammered out Mal, trying her best to help the stranger pick up all of her books that had come tumbling out of her arms upon collision._

_“Oh no I wasn't watching….either” The blue haired girl had finished. They locked eyes over the taller girls copy of “Chemistry 101” and time seemed to freeze. Well as far as Mal was concerned the universe had halted._

  
_“Im sorry I haven't seen you before, my names Evie” Evie had stuck out her free hand smiling and Mal’s heart seemed to skip several beats._

_“Mal, and I just moved here, its my first day” Mal said taking Evies hand, which was warm and soft. They held hands for longer then normal and it was only until someone jostled by the entrance that the girls were snapped out of their trance._

_“I should go, don't want to be late on my first day, I am so so sorry again let me make it up to you?”_

From that point on the girls had been friends. Everything was good in Mal’s world, she was able to deal with the constant hammering of her heart, the way it tended to skip beats whenever Evie so much as smiled. She could almost deal with her own general stammering and dysfunctional breathing the more time she spent with the girl.

No one understood her like Evie did, and no one saw beneath that glossy facade of Evie’s like Mal did. Evie’s mother had drilled into her from a young age that beauty and popularity were to be strived for at all times and that Evie was never good enough. But Mal saw past all the fake flirty smiles and the giggles and false enjoyment she seemed to put on for the world and knew the real Evie, and she just adored her.

  
The two were inseparable. That was at least until he came along.

  
Chad Charming, every bit as handsome as his name suggested and with charm to boot. The pair made sense when you looked at the couple, most popular kids in the course and arguably the best looking people there too, it was perfect. Well seemed perfect.

_I wont lie to you, I know he's just not right for you._

Mal knew, he wasn't right for Evie, the most perfect girl in the whole world deserved the very best treatment in Mal’s eyes.

“Babe Im sorry I forgot our anniversary! There will always be next years now won’t there angel face” Chad had said flippantly over breakfast a day after Mal had spent the entire night comforting Evie after Chad forgot their one year anniversary.

“Of course darling its just a date” Evie had said mournfully the smile not quite reaching her eyes as she waved and kissed him goodbye.

_And you can tell me if Im off but I see it in your face when you say he's the one that you want._

If only Chad knew how lucky he was the Evie even breathed in his direction, she was a goddess floating amongst mortals and he was well a pig.

“Babe how do I look?” Evie had said after spending an hour making herself look like absolute perfection. Chad had merely glanced over his shoulder and given her one swift go over with his eyes and said,

“Yea babe looking hot” and resumed scrolling on his phone.

Evie sighed and turned to Mal, who was trying to busy herself studying.

“How do I look?” she had said nervously, as though her opinion mattered as much as Chads did, if not more.

Mal finally looked up from her book, and her jaw had almost hit the floor, Evie was a vision. Her heart could not take it. How could he sit there on his phone when this view was what he could be looking at.

“Princess if possible you look more beautiful then ever before” Mal had said, stuttering over her words, she looked down embarrassed, so sure her red cheeks would give her away. 

Later that night when Evie had got home she was crying again, Chad had started an argument over dinner and left her at the restaurant to walk home.

In-between sobs Mal finally understood what he was so mad about, she had allowed Mal to call her Princess but not him.

“I told him it was our thing but he got so jealous and possessive, you know how he has a problem with us spending so much time together, and left not before he slammed his fist on the table enough to make a glass fall and break”

“I know I can treat you better, than he can” Mal thought, comforting her best friend while she cried.

_Why are we wasting time on all your wasted cryin’ when you could be with me instead_

Why Mal had agreed to go on a group hangout to karaoke she will never know, it had nothing to do with Evie batting her long eyelashes and pouting.

Nope not a chance…..

Evie, Chad, Lonnie, Audrey, Jay, Carlos, Ben and Jane were all sitting in their designated room arguing over who got to go first. Ben and Audrey wanted to sing a couples duet whereas Carlos and Jay wanted to try rapping the new Nikki Minaj song that had just been released. Evie sat in the corner sipping her drink alone while Chad sat chatting to Jane animatedly about his latest save on the Tourney field, in which she was listening with rapt attention.

  
“Hey whats a pretty girl like you doing over here all on her lonesome?” Mal had asked sitting down next to Evie. Evie's attention diverted from Chad and Jane she looked at Mal and smiled.

  
“Well, I'm over here ‘cause my boyfriend doesn't seem to want to chat to me”” She said in a would be casual voice that anyone who didn't know the taller girl well would pass off as genuine and get on with their night. But this was Mal and Mal knew Evie better then she knew herself.

  
“E, why do you put up with it?” She finally asked, this question had been eating away at Mal ever since the couple had started dating.

  
Evie took a while to answer, evidently thinking of a good enough reason to justify her need to hang onto such a subpar boyfriend. In the end she settled for “He’s perfect”  
Mal sighed, she understood, Chad was everything that Mal wasn’t and everything Evies mother would love. Rich, handsome, charming and perfect. Where as Mal was poor, average looking and awkward, and Evie strived to be perfection in her mothers eyes no matter what the cost.

  
They sat together for a while and it was only when Chad had brushed some hair behind Janes ear and Evie sniffed that Mal had had enough. Fuck it.

She stormed up to the mic and sound system and picked the song she had been dying to share with Evie since the moment she heard it and took a deep breath as the opening bars sounded. Looking directly at Evie she began to sing.

_I won't lie to you_

As she sung she gained confidence, she hopped off the stage and walked over to Chad, scoffed and sung her next line.

_I know he's just not right for you_

Walking over to Evie and around her chair where she was perched, mouth open in shock and smiled a sad smile.

_And you can tell me if I'm off_   
_But I see it on your face_   
_When you say that he's the one that you want_   
_And you're spending all your time_   
_In this wrong situation_   
_And anytime you want it to stop_

And she paused in front of Evie and sang the chorus.

_I know I can treat you better_   
_Than he can_

She gave Chad a once over with her eyes and pulled a disgusted face and turned to Evie and smiled.

_And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_

(She popped her imaginary collar as she sang the word gentleman and Evie giggled)

_Tell me why are we wasting time_   
_On all your wasted cryin'_   
_When you should be with me instead_   
_I know I can treat you better_   
_Better than he can_

As she sung and danced around Evie she began to smile more and more as Evie did. Even though there were tears in her eyes Evie’s stare had not wavered from Mal and Mal loved it. She finally got to the part of the song she wanted Evie to hear the most and she walked over to her chair again and stopped right in front of her.

_Give me a sign_   
_Take my hand, we’ll be fine_   
_Promise I won’t let you down_   
_Just know that you don't_   
_Have to do this alone_   
_Promise I’ll never let you down_

As the final chorus came in she grabbed one of Evie’s hands and pulled her up to stand in front of her and she sang.

_'Cause I know I can treat you better_   
_Than he can_   
_And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_

(She bowed in front of Evie, kissing her hand in-between the brief pause in the chorus)

_Tell me why are we wasting time_   
_On all your wasted cryin'_   
_When you should be with me instead_   
_I know I can treat you better_   
_Better than he can, oh oh_   
_Better than he can_   
_Better than he can_

As Mal finished she dropped Evie’s hand but held her gaze, the bluenettes eyes were shining as she stared back into her best friends eyes. Then applause had erupted out of the people in the room that Mal had completely forgotten were there, and if the little jump Evie made at their noise was any indication she had too.

  
Jay, Carlos, Ben, Audrey and Lonnie were all jumping up clapping and cheering, none of whom were blind to how much Mal had pined and adored Evie even after all these years. Jane gave a blush and seemed to come out of her reverie and Chad, well Chad looked positively furious.

  
“What kind of lesbian shit was that?” He exclaimed, which effectively silenced the rest of the cheers. Green eyes seemed to glow at that statement, but they never wavered from the brown ones.

“That was me throwing my name into the ring Chad, since you’re so obviously not up for the job” and with that she turned on her heel and walked out, breathing freely for what felt like years.

…………………………

Mal had not seen Evie since the previous night and was starting to worry. She had not returned to their dorm and wasn't there in the morning. Pulling up some skinny jeans and shrugging on her signature leather jacket she grabbed an apple and walked to her locker hoping to meet Evie on the way but didn’t.

  
Classes dragged on that day and as each hour passed Mal grew more and more worried, Evie hadn’t answered any of her messages or her calls. Hoping that she had just slept in and forgot to charge her phone or was busy with class Mal tried her best to distract herself from the worry by doing what she did best. Sketch Evie.

  
Its not like she tried to sketch her best friend, its simply that a blank page, a pencil and Mal equalled Evie. The bell rang shocking the purple haired girl slightly and she gathered her things looking forward to that night where her pyjamas and Netflix were waiting for her. The lump in her stomach at not seeing Evie all day was getting heavier and heavier but she tried her best not to worry.

  
Evie finally turned up at 5 as Mal was two movies into her Netflix date she had made with herself. The blue haired girl rushed into the room in a flurry of excitement and energy.

“Mal there you are I have been looking for you all day” She flew over to Mals bed and stopped abruptly breathing heavily, her eyes were excited and Mal was temporarily speechless, she had not seen this excitement and passion on Evie since she had decided to create her infamous clothing line Evie’s 4 Hearts.

“You didn’t answer my texts” was all Mal could stutter out.

“Oh sorry phone died” Evie said chucking her phone onto her bed without taking her eyes off Mal.

“Oh thats ok..”

‘Did you mean it?”

“Mean what E?”

“The song, did you mean that, the whole thing”

It took a moment to process Evie’s body language, she was nervous. Evie, nervous. Evie was brazen, flirtatious, articulate, smart, passionate, charming but never nervous.

Tearing her eyes away from Mal for the first time since entering the room, Evie looked down at her hands as she twisted them. Mal breathed in, she knew they would have to have this conversation. She knew the risk, she just wished her friendship could have lasted longer then this, wish her patience and tolerance for that pig could have lasted. Was it really worth loosing Evie. Yes, now she knows she's worth more then that swine Mal thought.

Mal kneeled then stood up in front of her best friend and took her hands into hers.

“Eves you deserve someone who can treat you better. Treat you better that that pig. Someone who will remember your anniversary dates, take you on picnics, hang out in the sewing room just to keep you company, even if it is to see that cute concentration face you pull” Mal took a deep breath and finally looked her in the eye.

  
“E someone who appreciates just how remarkable you are, you are beautiful, inside and out, you pour sunshine into everyones lives and you deserve someone who will worship the ground you walk on cause that is the way you need to be treated, someone who will know just how lucky they are to have you, and someone who will spend every waking minute trying to keep that gorgeous smile on your face….because, it’s the most perfect thing in the world, and its what keeps my world spinning”

“I broke up with Chad”

There was a ringing silence after that statement, Mal looked up into Evies eyes determined to hold her gaze, could this mean she finally listened?

“Im proud of you E” Was all Mal could manage, she let out a shaky breath wondering what was going to happen next.

“I need someone who will treat me better, someone I know already treats me like a princess and makes me smile more then anything in the world. Someone who has had my heart the day she bumped into me” Evie paused, waiting for Mal to realise what she had been thinking about all day.

“E….does that mea—“ and Mal was cut off, lips met hers for the first time and it was everything she had ever dreamed it would be. Kissing Evie was like gasping for air after being under water for years, it felt as though her heart would beat out of her chest. Pausing to get some air Evie pressed their foreheads together, pulling back with a smile she noticed Mal had not opened her eyes, stumped in absolute bliss. Not being able to help herself she pecked the shorter girls lips again.

“Not that a confused Mal isn't cute, I just wanted to clarify I feel the same”

“Im confused how do I feel again? why don't you remind me?”


End file.
